Castle Fluff
by caprisunnydrinker
Summary: Random assortment of one shots. Not at all connected but cute. Some light Caskett fluffy goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing around. Clad only in pajamas. While attempting to brush the pearly whites and lip-syncing to some song. It was perfect.

Lithe fingers reached out and tickled the unsuspecting prey.

"Crap!" The toothbrush clattered to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Crap? You gave me a key, remember? What are you listening to Castle?" Beckett teased.

Castle ignored the question by looking at the toothpaste smeared across his undershirt. "Does toothpaste come out?"

"Yes, now what were you singing?" Beckett asked, pulling the taller author closer.

"Nothing," he answered, reaching for his iPod which was no longer in the pocket as it was before.

"Looking for this?" Beckett asked waving the device in his face but not allowing him to catch it. "Let's see what Richard Castle listens to," she said, idly scrolling through the music.

"Kate, really," Castle protested but he was cut off by a laugh from the beautiful detective.

"Hey Mickey?" Kate couldn't contain her laughter.

"Its Alexis', Rick said, grasping at straws.

"No its not dad!"


	2. Chapter 2

Castle walked around the body, looking at it from every angle. He knelt down and examined the deep furrows in the woman's chest. Beckett came up next to him and said, "No sick jokes right now Castle. I don't want to hear about people killing ho's but hoes killing people."

Castle looked up, frowning at Kate as he did so. "You wound me Detective Beckett, do you really believe I would say that?"

"Yes," was the scoffed response.

"I will admit that I have made so bad jokes but really you would think me that crass? Maybe if it were a man I would have said his rake-ish good look did him in but nothing about hoes. I know my garden implements, and there is no way a hoe killed that woman, the spacing is far too equal and all of the wounds are the same depth," Castle told Beckett.

"How do you know it was a rake that killed her?" Beckett asked, ignoring Castle's joke.

"I do a lot of research for my books," he defended.

"You researched the effects of killing a person with a rake for a book?" Beckett asked incredulously. She had read all of Castle's books and not once was there someone murdered with a garden tool.

"No, it was a trowel but I did look in to the possibility of other tools as well. But that wasn't my only clue." Castle was enjoying tormenting Kate Beckett so early in the morning.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"The fact that there is a rake on the top of that stack of pallets," he said pointing out the stacked carriers nearly the entire length of the warehouse away. "I'm a writer, I notice things."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad." A nudge. "Dad." A shake. "Dad!" The warm covers are pulled back, letting cold air break over him like a wave. Richard Castle bolts up in bed looking dazedly around before his eyes settle on Alexis. "What's the matter? What'd you grandmother do this time?" Castle asked struggling out of bed, as his mind went straight to Martha and her penchant for superbly bad decisions.

"As far as I know she is still asleep. Its six thirty two and your phone was ringing." Alexis handed her father the phone and headed out of his bedroom. Turning at the door she mouthed, "I'm going to make breakfast."

"Castle," he said in to the phone, Beckett's habit of answering a phone with her last name had rubbed off on the author but he had not yet mastered the terse tone she wielded with authority. Listening to the Captain's concise overview of the case Castle nodded and absorbed what he was given. "Give me twenty minutes," he said hanging up.

Castle catapulted out of his bed and towards the closet before the phone had slid shut all the way. Grabbing the first shirt and slacks that came to hand Castle turned to his dresser and pulled out boxers and socks. Striding quickly into the kitchen he was met by Alexis making herself toast and cereal (always with the healthy three squares, where she got that attitude Castle couldn't say but not from him, or Meredith, or his mother. Maybe she watched too many educational programs). "Can you really make it there in twenty minutes?" she asked skeptically.

"Sure I can," Castle said hefting the plastic jug of orange juice off of the table. "You done with this?" At Alexis' nod Castle turned towards the bathroom, orange juice in hand.

"Dad! You can't drink that in the shower," she scolded.

"Can to." The Richard Castle poked his head back around the corner and stuck his tongue out at the way-too-mature-for-her-own-age fifteen year old daughter of his.

Eight minutes later Castle emerged fully dressed and ready to get to his case. "Impressive dad," Alexis commented from where she read the paper while seated on one of the barstools used for the countertop table.

"Time management. Best thing I ever learned in college," he said slipping on his shoes and his favorite leather jacket at the same time. "But when you go to college learn real stuff," he added, then tacked on the normal father words like, "Be good, go to school, watch your grandmother. I'll see you tonight."


End file.
